


We’re All Freaks But That’s Alright

by apple_cidre



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: But it's discord, Multi, add tags as we go, and everyone gets into arguments, chatfic, idk what to tag this is just dumb shit, lmao what the fuck is this, somewhat jokingly homophobia n shit, there’s no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_cidre/pseuds/apple_cidre
Summary: join this lovely discord server and see what goes on in here
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, other relationships i'm too lazy to write
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Welcome to the Server

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to hell  
this is my chatfic cause i need to start posting more
> 
> my awesome beautiful friend liz is helping me write this  
and she’s still waiting to ge approved to make an account lmao  
so for now,  
suffer
> 
> hi liz if ur reading noob
> 
> also names:
> 
> veronica: ronicaaa  
jd: much_slush  
heather c: hchandelier  
heather d: hduck  
heather m: hmacncheese  
kurt: DixieNormous  
ram: Bigboi  
martha: unicornss  
jeremy: Mountain Dew Red  
michael:taco mell  
christine: theatercutie  
rich: smol weeaboo  
evan: treebro  
connor: WheresTheMilk  
jared: GoingViral  
zoe: imnotzoe101

**Welcome to the beginning of the chat.**

** _hduck_ ** _ just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf _

_ Hduck: _hi why tf am i here lol

_ GoingViral: _Hey Heather. Welcome to my dicsord server

_ GoingViral: _Discord**

_ Hduck: _stfu nerd ass BITCH 

_ GoingViral: _Yep time to remove you now

_ Hduck: _im kidding...

_ Ermagherd, _ ** _ronicaaa_ ** _ is here. _

** _Bigboi_ ** _ just slid into the server _.

_ronicaaa:_ hi guys.

_ Bigboi: _hey baby ;)

_ Cheers, love! _ ** _much_slush_ ** _ ’s here! _

_ much_slush: _excuse me wtf ram

_ Bigboi: _20 dollars is 20 dollars

_ Welcome, _ ** _DixieNormous_ ** _ , we hope you brought pizza _

_ much_slush: _speak of the devil. here’s your bf, ram, lmao

_ Bigboi: _ he's not my boyfriend…. _ yet _

_ ronicaaa: _Guys, stop.

_ much_slush: _i was joking tf-

_ Bigboi: _im sure you werent joking around with her in bed if you know what i mean- 

_ DixieNormous: _Hwat is thsi gay as server

_ Bigboi: _nice grammer

_ GoingViral: _ I fucking regret inviting all of you here. 

_ Hduck: _this server sucks more balls than ronnie ngl 

_ ronicaaa: _excuse me?

_ Hduck: _ill excuse you when all those balls are outta yo mouth bich

_ much_slush: _the fuck you say heather?

_ Hduck: _nun of yo buisenss bitch 

_ much_slush: “_buisenss” good job.

_ Welcome, _ ** _WheresTheMilk_ ** _ , stay awhile and listen _

** _treebro_ ** _ is here to kick butt and chew bubblegum. And _ ** _treebro_ ** _ is all out of gum. _

_ treebro: _ hey there

_ WheresTheMilk: _What did i just walk into

_ Hduck: _your parents having sex lmao

_ WheresTheMilk: _Fuck you heather. 

_ Hduck: _I'd fuck me too :)

_ much_slush: _probably because no one else would do it for you.

_ Hduck: _i-

** _Mountain Dew Red_ ** _ joined. You must construct additional pylons. _

_ much_slush: _welcome to hell, leave your things at the door.

_ Mountain Dew Red: _Oh cock

_ Mountain Dew Red: _cOOL****** AUTOCORRECT

_ much_slush: _lmao how the fuck does “cool” turn to “cock”

_ GoingViral: ^^^ _

_ GoingViral: _I refuse to believe that.

_ Hduck: _and how the hell do you turn straight to gay?

_ hello. Is it _ ** _ taco mell_ ** _ you’re looking for? _

_ taco mell: _Hi

_ Hduck: _Boo whatchu looking at bich?

_ DixieNormous: _gay 

_ Mountain Dew Red: _hey micahel

_ Mountain Dew Red: _mcihael

_ Mountain Dew Red: _mcihdael

_ Mountain Dew Red: _michael

_ taco mell: _lmfa- jdsnfksHBJDS,F

_ taco mell: _FUCK

_ Hduke: _Enlgish please

_ ronicaaa: _Um, what happened to Michael?

_ much_slush: _shrug

_ A _ ** _imnotzoe101_ ** _ has spawned in the server. _

_ imnotzoe101: _what’s this

_ Hduck: _He had an orgasm, you know, something you get every night from looking at emo boy over there

_ imnotzoe101: _… 

_ much_slush: _oh fuck off, heather. i’m pretty sure you use your hair curler as a dildo every other day

_ Hduck: _stfu emo boy, at least my curling iron is bigger than your little dick

_ ronicaaa: _How would you know that >_>

_ Mountain Dew Red: _michael, are you still there/

_ Hduck: _uh- i-

_ Bigboi: _ EWWWWWEWEWEWWWWW 

_ much_slush: _hah.

_ Mountain Dew Red: _fgms why-

_ We’ve been expecting you, _ ** _smol weeaboo_ **

_ smol weeaboo: _yo whatsup

_ smol weeaboo: _ uh, i legit barely looked at the previous chats and im already concerned _ . _

_ Mountain Dew Red: _ hey rich

_ smol weeaboo: _ay bro

_ taco mell: _fuckng splled my slushe on my keyboard

_ taco mell: _wat fuck can’t type ‘s

_ taco mell: _SHT WHY 

_ Hduck: _so im assuming you cant use your "i" key?

_ taco mell: _also can’t type 

_ taco mell: _fuckng

_ taco mell: _eght

_ taco mell: _123456790

_ much_slush: _lmao i pity you

_ Hduck: _lmao dumb ass

** _theatercutie. _ ** _ just showed up. Hold my beer. _

_ theatercutie: _Hi.

_ smol weeaboo: _heY GUYS LETS COUNT TO 8

_ Hduck _: ill count to 8 once you actually have an 8 inch dick

_ ronicaaa: _That’s enough Discord for me today… 

_ GoingViral: _Say shit like that one more time and I’m kicking you, Duck,

_ Hduck: _its Duke you moron

_ GoingViral: _Yet your username is “hduck”

_ smol weeaboo: _ count to fucking 8 guys

_ Hduck: _its a fucking username...

_ much_slush: _if it’s your username, expect people to call you that then. it’s thefucking internet 

_ GoingViral: _ ^^^

_ Hduck: _stfu "much_slush" fucking school shooter bitch 

_ much_slush: _Not as bad as the name consisting of a fucking animal.

_ GoingViral: _ JD is the only one I like so far.

_ taco mell: _‘m done wth ths

_ smol weeaboo: _1

_ smol weeaboo: _2

_ GoingViral: _3

_ taco mell: _.

_ theatercutie: _4

_ theatercutie: _what are we counting for again?

_ Hduck: _ counting for when you can shut the fuck up 

_ GoingViral: _Okay muted for the day.

_ WheresTheMilk: _ 5

_ much_slush: _HAH

_ smol weeaboo: _6

_ Mountain Dew Red: _7

_ smol weeaboo: _ ** _8!!_ **

_ taco mell: _ fuckng hate you guys

_ Bigboi: _you just counted to my dick size :)

_ GoingViral: _Muted you as well.

  
  



	2. JD and Connor made some mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ass
> 
> this is seriously why my ao3 account should be deleted lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liz didn't help me on it this time what a hoe
> 
> hi liz if you're reading this you gigantic cow  
hi mae  
hi dad mwa

_hmacncheese:_ _@__much_slush_

_ hmacncheese: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hduck: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hmacncheese: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hduck: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ WheresTheMilk:  _ Holy fuck can you stop

_ ronicaaa:  _ why are you guys spamming JD?

_ much_slush:  _ fucking stop i’m not gonna do your shirt

_ much_slush:  _ shit*

_ hduck:  _ shirt

_ much_slush: _ shut the fuck up

_ hmacncheese:  _ Do the thing pleas

_ much_slush: _ no

_ smol weeaboo: _ srop blowing up my phone

_ hduck: _ srop

_ ronicaaa:  _ what is going on here?

_ hmacncheese: _ YOU PROMiseD

_ much_slush: _ no.

_ ronicaaa: _ and what did he promise to do?

_ hduck: _ Why don’t you answer that question jd?

_ much_slush: _ nothing

_ hduck: _ Say it or Im gonna do it.

_ much_slush: _ i was fucking high when i said i would do it no

_ ronicaaa: _ jd you don’t get high

_ hmacncheese: _ ^

_ much_slush: _ i was high on sleep deprivation 

_ much_slush: _ that counts

_ hmacncheese: _ .-.

_ hmacncheese: _ Can you do it pleaseeeeeee

_ much_slush: _ it’s a fucking dead meme and wasn’t ever funny

_ hmacncheese: _ I WILL PAY FOR YOUR SLUSHIES FOR A WHOLE WEEK

_ much_slush: _ .

_ much_slush: _ ok.

_ hduck: _ All it had to take was that

_ hduck: _ you should cut the trips to 711 actually

_ ronicaaa: _ no

_ much_slush: _ no

_ hmacncheese: _ Do it now

_ GoingViral: _ I’m intrigued as to what this is

_ much_slush: _ that’s the tea sis

_ much_slush: _ are you happy

_ much_slush: _ there’s your crappy meme i promised

_ hduck: _ That wasnt good enough doit again

_ much_slush: _ i said it

_ much_slush: _ so i’m done

_ hmacncheese: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hmacncheese:  @ much_slush _

_ hduck: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hmacncheese: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hduck: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hmacncheese: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hduck: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hmacncheese: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hmacncheese: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ hduck: @ _ _ much_slush _

_ much_slush: _ FUCKING FINE I’LL DO IT

_ hduck: _ e

_ taco mell: _ ‘m just slently watchng ths

_ theatercutie: _ ^

_ Mountain Dew Red: _ ^^

_ treebro: _ ^^^

_ much_slush: _ wow now we have a crowd

_ hmacncheese: _ We’re waiting

_ much_slush: _ ok.

_ much_slush: _ HERE’S

_ much_slush: _ CLAP CLAP

_ much_slush: _ THE MOTHERFUCKING

_ much_slush: _ CLAPC CALPS

_ much_slush: _ TEA SIS

_ much_slush: _ ok there happy you rats never logging onto this app again 

_ hmacncheese: _ lmao it wasn’t that hard, was it?

_ smol weeaboo: _ hehe

_ hmacncheese: _ Shush

_ much_slush: _ pay for my slushie now

_ much_slush: _ also, it’s gonna be for a month, not a week since you made me do it twice

_ hmacncheese: _ Fine

_ taco mell: _ JD was rght about t not beng funny

_ hduck: _ Then why did you watch

_ taco mell: _ m bored

_ hduck: _ You still can’t even type i

_ taco mell: _ shut up

_ WheresTheMilk: _ Hey guys so you know how on your phone there’s three suggested words on your keyboard which you can tap instead of writing it out

_ treebro: _ yeh

_ WheresTheMilk: _ and if you spam that, you can make some random and funny paragraph

_ WheresTheMilk: _ Something like

_ WheresTheMilk: _ Hold on

_ hduck: _ No idea what you’re talking about

_ ronicaaa: _ cause you’re a dumbass

_ hduck: _ Don’t call me out like that

_ smol weeaboo: _ lmao

_ WheresTheMilk: _ I’m gonna way you can bring it back in and get it back in the morning I will get you a check for me thank y’all I wanna talk about it was like that I’m

_ GoingViral: _ The fuck

_ Mountain Dew Red: _ Oh I know what you’re talking abut   
_ Mountain Dew Red: _ About

_ taco mell: _ abut

_ Mountain Dew Red: _ h

_ smol weeaboo: _ good night for you guys to gay smut was the first time I wanna see ya next chapter in the chapter of the chapter in the chapter of my god the god god has made you so ugly father god is not going to be a good friend and you know how to make a meme of it a little bit of a meme he said it would hurt me to get a better person to do you wanna know how to make a big gay man in a couple years and then she is going in and then I realize that you are a kid in a crate that you don’t know what to say and big gay and cats and boots and cats and dogs are so hard gay and you have a good thing you don’t know what you gonna do do not get the chance you can make your own a kid like you wanna is your birthday

_ smol weeaboo: _ LMAO WHAT

_ hduck: _ i-

_WheresTheMilk:_ _and dogs are so hard gay_

_ WheresTheMilk: _ Why is the word “gay” in general there so many times

_ smol weeaboo: _ idfk lol

_ Mountain Dew Red: _ Oh my God my dick is so cute and so I am not able to make the meeting today and I will see if I can get a ride to the store to get some more information on the ground and the kids will be there

_ronicaaa:_ _oh my god my dick is so cute_

_ ronicaaa: _ LM

_ treebro: _ Shakespeare was the first day I was in the gym with my gay energy drink this week I was just tryna was a great way ya know how much I love you and you have a great smutty is your life I love smut you’re beautiful I love you have the same dream I wanna know ya ya know ya ya like you’re not supposed be at the first day and you’re just not going to die ugly fat horse and you have to go

_ treebro: _ yep I’m never touching this thing again i-

_ Mountain Dew Red: _ LMFAOO GAY ENERGY DRINK

_ WheresTheMilk: _ What have I started

_ronicaaa:_ _have a great smutty is your life I love smut_

_ hduck: _ IMCRYIN

_ WheresTheMilk: _ OKAY STOP THIS ISN’T WHAT I WANTED

_ Mountain Dew Red: _ NO KEEP GOING

_ WheresTheMilk: _ WHY ARE THESE IN YOUR WORD SUGGESTIONS WHAT DO YOU GUYS FUCKING TYPE

_ much_slush: _ this is chaotic and i love it

_ much_slush: _ let’s do it again next time

_ taco mell: _ Holy shit I have a boner and my time with the kids and the teacher is a bit too much of a good day and I will talk about you and your mom and dad's birthday and Christmas day so we can get it together and bang the kids to bed and I just want to be with me and I don't know what to tell him that I will not be able to do it

_ taco mell: _ g

_ GoingViral: _ “Holy shit I have a boner” and “we can get it together and bang the kids to bed”

_ GoingViral: _ kinky

_ GoingViral: _ I like this

_ WheresTheMilk: _ no please

_hduck:_ Yes u and then I told him that u weren't here with my eyes are badly damaged the fuck out of me and I was like so much better than coach of me and he said that he isn't ur friend but he didn't know if that I have a question for u weren't here if you are looking like some deformed man is my favorite anime girl princess dress girl hey daddy and she said that he isn't ur friend request later then I'll have a grudge against me because I thought you want to do is my friend and he said that the crab cakes are going to quickly looked

_ treebro: _ This is the part where I leave discord and never come back

_ WheresTheMilk: _ ^

_ theatercutie: _ same

_ GoingViral: _ And this is where I actually start to like this place

** _hchandelier _ ** _ hopped into the server. _

_ GoingViral: _ Nevermind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the word suggestion thing true story  
it was something i made up and my friends and i spammed it for an hour and what's in the chapter is actual stuff we wrote from it lmao

**Author's Note:**

> not all the people listed joined yet but they’ll come in the next chapter probably  
this is so shitty uhj
> 
> also that thing about michael not able to type i’s totally isn’t based off of my friend-


End file.
